<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I shall call upon my love once again by Karasu_San</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918170">I shall call upon my love once again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_San/pseuds/Karasu_San'>Karasu_San</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Barely Legal, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_San/pseuds/Karasu_San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more I shall gaze upon you, taking in all I must to preserve the memory of you, our love, and all that lay before us. We shall spend eternity together. just as had promised each other before.</p><p>Yandere!Byakuya x oc/ Hisana x Yandere???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s), Kuchiki Rukia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ukitake Juushirou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. あう - To Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empty back roads had morphed into larger, wider, and more packed ones. School had already ended for the day; leaving several teenagers to roam the streets. Some had changed into casual day time clothes, some had added some jewelry; even fewer had remained in their uniforms, untouched with any adjustments or frills of any kind. Music played from a few stores. Adding to the bustle of the Karakura Town. Couples walked together, between talking and giving each other soft smiles. While a rather petite figure walked along the narrow sidewalk, dull eyes stared at a small sheet of paper." eggs, flour, and" coming to a halt as she narrows her eyes" powdered sugar?" an irritated growl left her throat. The handwriting was sloppy, and it was tiny.  Standing there, she scanned the piece of paper over and over. Trying to make out the rest of the words. </p><p> 'drip' </p><p>"huh?" looking up at the sky, not seeing a single cloud in the sky</p><p>'drop'</p><p> "what's that sound?"<br/>
as she turns around, dull and void eyes scanned their surroundings as the teen backtracked.  Moving agents the wave of people, following the sound that had caught her attention,  as she heard the noise growing closer, and closer stopping at the entrance to a blocked-off alleyway a leaking pipe was all she had found. "really?"  her shoulders slumped. And her hopes of something, anything ceased. as she made her down the road again; listening to people talk.<br/>
" did you hear that?"<br/>
A loud growl echoed through the wide streets. making the brunette flinch; looking for the source of the sound.<br/>
"Hear what I hear nothing?" </p><p>    A loud screech filled the air; glass broke as if some invisible weight had brought its force upon tall modern buildings. As the sounds of panicked screams rushed through the air, people toppling one another.<br/>
Everyone rushed to safety or tried to. Attempting to keep up with the crowd was difficult;  much more so than to walk as she normally did. A gust of wind passed her as the teenager saw a flash of black rush past; feeling scared for the person, she called out to them, "HEY WAIT!"   Standing still as she watched in horror. Seeing an onyx colored monster, one that was several feet taller than her; or any other human she had seen with a large white mask running towards the group of people; making a loud, unpleasant, and overall brassy sound. What.. what was going on? As her nerves jumbled up; making it much harder to think on what to do now, run? Hide? Where could she hide? Only to freeze Seeing A childish-looking girl in all black; wearing blackened robes carrying a sword; cutting into the monster and drawing blood; only one swift move was giving as she watched the hideous creature vanished like dust. Once again she felt dread wash over her, the creature hadn't created this feeling, oh no, it was the girl; no longer fighting as she stood eerily still. It was as if time had come to a halt Staring deeply as deep purple eyes stared at her, this small girl was as if this person stared deep into her soul; taking a small step back, and another, and another. as she turned around and made a run for it; she felt as if she shouldn’t have seen that, it was the first time. but this, it felt oh so unnatural. A flash of orange caught her gaze for a moment. as she saw a teen-aged boy running with someone else, a youthful girl with twin tails on either side of her head. as she took the scene in. surely, this boy must know just what she was, right? Everything calmed down soon after the creature's death. as panicked, chaotic streets soon reverted to their quiet and ordinary selves. and all she had to do was buy three things, but what were they again? Taking out the note with another grumble, the young girl made her way down the streets once again, in search of a shop that had what she needed.<br/>
Sounds of nothing had filled the air;  Inside, a house lay broken with an enormous hole in the lower half.  A small girl laying on the ground;   teen with orange lay several feet away, clad in black robes;  and a much smaller girl with short shoulder length onyx colored hair, layers framing her face, and a single strand of fringe falling between her eyes.</p><p>'drip'</p><p> looking up at the gloomy sky clouds had formed in the air as she gave a slight noise;<br/>
Something close to a sigh as she looked at the boy</p><p>'drop'</p><p> Soon the rain would pick up. As she stood up, easing herself slowly as she felt her muscles strain and pull.<br/>
Her body exhausted. drained; rain pelting the earth. All seemed so sad, but there was hope for this situation to improve. As she flinched; rain no longer hitting her as she turned around. "you.." her eyes scanned the figure before her, a girl, the same one who had called out to her this afternoon. Wearing a short grey pleated skirt, a matching grey jacket, a white blouse could be seen poking out from underneath, along with a red bowtie that stood out harshly from her otherwise neutral uniform" who are you?" Rukia's unnaturally enormous eyes bore into thin, tired, and dull ones.<br/>
" I came to Help."  disbelief came over the shinigami. help? How could she help? She was human! But.. so was Ichigo. turning back to the fallen boy she nods, sensing another person approach. So; she could still sense others. but why not this girl? "excellent job, Hiroko! It looks like you've found them!" Hiroko? what an, oddly familiar name. as the young shinigami watched the girl receive a small pat to the head.</p><p>Tucked away in their beds lay the three children. and an adult man, finally safe and secure from the threat that once was, whilst Kuchiki Rukia followed the pair that walked before her " Hiroko learned that umbrellas stop rain" a small smile on her face, her eyes light up ever so slightly. as Urahara laughed" I'm glad your making progress!" his large grin hidden beneath a handheld fan, peering down upon the small human. She couldn't help but wonder..just what was she? One thing was for certain, she probably wasn't even a human or at least a normal one.</p><p>Looking down at her hand she gave a slight frown; She had been free to leave for a short while, as she stretched. sitting up from her previous position on the floor" here" as she nearly became startled. turning her head as she gazed over the brunette " clothes" giving a stiff nod as she gulps" yeah" standing up she went over to the girl. she could see spirits as well?; but she was so different from Ichigo. she seemed more robotic, it was as if she had no emotion, or very few, she could smile. but was it real? as she gave a small nod. taking the clothes" thank you" as she left the house. wearing a plain oversized grey sweatshirt, matching pants, and black sneakers. Her mind fogged over; thinking of the girl she had seen. had she met her before? now frowning as she sighs" It's nothing" </p><p>         The sun had risen once again. The moon and Sun continued to trade places for several days.<br/>
Life had moved once more; however, many differences may unfold now. Two teenagers sat together on the public high school, a once normal boy, and a young Shinigami ’’Rukia’’ taking a bite of his sandwich; as brown eyes studied the small 'teen'" what’ cha reading?" trying to make even the smallest bit of conversation with her. As he slouched over, taking in the sight to his left, lately she’d begun “studying” humans again via comics, magazines, and anything she could get her hands on. The poor boy only got a small nod for a response. As he sighs; not able to wrap his head around her sudden changes, at first she had followed him around to make sure he fulfilled his duties. to now she was taking off somewhere, she never said why, and to make things odder she’d gotten a few random dresses. none of which were Yuzu's 'so, I see you like murder novels now" Slowly trailing off with a grumble" Hiroko lent me hers" he gave a small huff. Who even was this Hiroko? "oh! She must be another shinigami!" is that why she'd been absent from home lately? had she been trying with another shinigami? "No", She works at Uraha's shop."  well-guess not, maybe it was another human with spiritual powers?. Lunch wasn't even half over as her phone had a short ringtone; unlike the brief buzz that usually went off. The book quickly became abandoned, the cover-he noticed had a small inscription with the name he'd begun to hear about quite often. as she flipped her phone open; Her eyes scanned over the screen over and over; her eyes lit up- just ever so slightly.  as she nods to herself " very well. I’ll be back" getting up as she grabbed the book and her juice box" where are you going?!" now irritated as he turned around watching her give a quick wave, running off as she went towards the schoolyard ‘Maybe it’s that chappy case she wanted to order?’  staring as her far off the figure. shrugging it off as he continued to eat. only noticing Rukia and another girl; wearing the same uniform of his. she wasn't a classmate of his, and he hadn't remembered seeing her before. Was she new? probably not. she was most likely an upperclassman as he watched the two; as Rukia calmly took a compact package wrapped in cloth. giving a slight nod as she reached into her pocket, still talking to the girl, was this Hiroko? </p><p> Unwrapping the package as she stood before Ichigo" taddaa!" as she gave a rather happy smile, showing off her replacement Gikon package" ugh, you got another one?" as Rukia gave a happy smile" yep! I asked for a replacement since my old one broke" as he frowns. that's odd. as he sighs. " yeah, alright" making her frown" who was that girl anyway?" as Rukia blinks " don't you know her?" making him jump. as he gave her a look of disbelief" look, just because we go to the same school doesn't mean I know her!" </p><p>Lunch had finished up without a hitch. the school-day finished as well - But it was now Ichigo was starting to wonder. was there more to these powers than just fighting monsters?<br/>
The pair left school, spotting a few faces he'd grown closer with, along with a girl with unruly brown hair; someone he was beginning to think he'd see her a lot more now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. たいそう - Gymnastics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things begin to slowly pick up, as the truth begins to rear its ugly head into the scenery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ichigo had been correct in his assumptions, being joined by Rukia; who in turn had been joined by a senior student, Omori Hiroko. Slowly life had continued as ''normal'' Ichigo fighting hollows, as Rukia was continuing to help him learn what to do." so, what's up with Omori-san?" the pair stood at the sidewalk; watching the older girl grip onto some small blood-red item, something Rukia had found the girl always had on her. whilst looking through single glass panels onto a display stand filled 100 yen trinkets; " Uraha said she'd be useful." standing there with her arms crossed. a sense of disbelief filled the teen; as he looked down at her " how?" Clearing her throat she gave a small smile" He said she lacks spiritual power!" making him do a double-take" But, don't most people not have any?" flashing a proud smirk" good observation!" as he blinks, once, twice, thrice. " What's going on?" Making Rukia frown" honestly. I'm not all too sure. but was told her presence neutralizes ours." a scoff was given" and how does that work ?" he only received silence. as Hiroko rushed to their side, standing there like a sulking child as she looks up at Kurosaki, nervously holding out a 100 yen. giving a sigh he walked into the store with her. Rukia watched the couple walk into the shop, muttering under her breath as she watched the pair." She'll make it easier for us to sneak up on hollows." watching the pair closely, as they purchased a small teacup together, one with little rabbits printed on it. quickly taking note of the odd shine in her eyes" did you two have fun?" blinking as the small teacup was placed in her hand" huh?" looking at the girl in confusion" I thought of you when I saw it." looking at Ichigo she had only received a shrug. The three of them split into two groups, Ichigo and Rukia in one, and Hiroko into the other.</p><p>    As the two walked down the street together, it was still a ways to his home as Rukia took a left; he a right as he turned around to look at her" where are you going?" a hint of emotion crossed his face; as she turned to face him" do you want to know?" the corner of her lips tugged up ever so slightly, watching him intently" week, no not if you don't want." giving a small grumble as he looked away. " then don't ask." turning away as she walked off. watching her leave with a small splash of disappointment on her features. She could only hope she would be back soon. as he continued his way home. ignoring the setting sun painting the landscape an ominous deep red.</p><p> 'creak' </p><p>Eyes once more cast blankly on loose wooden palates that gave cushion to the playground. a cellphone lay folded next to a semi-stuffed gym bag. Open with its contents spilling out; dirty socks. and a black leotard. As a lone girl sat alone receiving a text from an unknown number. her throat gave a slight bob as she felt an unfamiliar restlessness in her chest.</p><p>'beep'</p><p>Lately she'd been feeling something odd. what it was the girl had no clue. taking the small electric item from the wood filled ground; she flipped the device open - please grab some juice on your way home- giving a breath of relief she closed her phone up; dusting her skirt off as she walked towards her bag. stuffing the items inside as she made her way out of the old abandoned park.</p><p> </p><p> Sun-dried cherry tomatoes and cucumber slices lay on a small plate with a small juice box laid out next to the plate, gathered in a slightly larger than average living room' a few pictures scattered about the walls, small trophies here and there on shelves as well. as the table had two people sitting on either side of the table s. Uraha Kisuke and Kuchiki Rukia. one fanning himself; sitting in a lazy position, with a matching smile on his face, and the other sat stiffly, upright, a small frown tugged at her lips, as her eyes cast downwards. She had only come to hear one thing" Just What exactly is Hiroko?" eyes narrowed as he sat still" nothing" closing his fan as narrow grey eyes focused on the girl." nothing?" she leaned forwards. just ever so slightly " she doesn't exist!" his words left her dumbfounded" w-what? of course, she exists! everyone can see her! shes, not a soul, she's human!" steel grey eyes studied the nearly panic-stricken soul. leaving almost no space untouched with his eyes" No, Let me rephrase it. you do know souls reincarnate right?" A stiff nod was received. of course, she did! she wasn't a fool. everyone knew of that! " once in a rare, while a soul is so grief-stricken by their actions; or the actions of others that their very existence shatters. " he watched as she sat there trembling" s-shatter?" she only received a nod" yes. slowly; very slowly a soul can be made whole once  again.." </p><p>the tension in the air built up; slowly creeping through her spine. was that why she got lost? why she never seemed to learn anything? itchy, the base of her neck felt so ... itchy. as she gulps; trying to rattle depressive thought away. Her hands clenched into fists, and her fingertips scrapped agents her pale yellow dress her nails digging into the fabric almost relentlessly as is trying to quell away this odd feeling as she looked down at her plate, the food made her feel sick; the red sun-dried tomatoes looked so disgusting; as she felt an odd shudder wrap trough her skull. </p><p>'shrp' </p><p>the two of them looked towards where the front door open. the faint 'tap' of shoes being placed down gave a soft echo, relief flooded the two inside the room." Ah! It looks like she's back!" giving a small sigh of relief under his breath, the only indicator that anyone was there was the faintest sound of footprints" I bought juice" walking into the room the dumbfounded girl carried a few bags in one hand, the other itching the base of her neck. " Is that all juice? " as she nods" You never said what kind" trailing off as she hummed to herself" fridge?" as he gave a swift nod" yep! that's where it goes!" letting her wander off.  A small bead of sweat went down his check as she went upstairs." Is, the fridge upstairs?" His opened as he chuckled" nope" the sounds of his breathed laughter echoed in her ears; as she turned to face him fully once more." at least she remembers what a fridge is this time" making her blink a few times" what do you this time?" now looking back to where she had just left. " Can she, not remember anything; " taking in a small breath of air" Because she's missing her soul?" from the corner of her eye she caught a soft nod" Indeed" It finally clicked in her head" but..she remembers Ichigo and me." ignoring the  'tap '  of footsteps, as she couldn't help but wonder; was he hiding something from her?" It only made her more curious about this girl. joining the two- via request Hiroko nods. semi-dull eyes had a small life to them now" Hiroko practiced more." as she looks over to Rukia; repeating herself, with an ever so slight pep to her voice." A-Aah, how nice!" trying to sound chipper, but what so pleasing about a soulless husk; it was depressing. and almost sickening. as she nods" so, are all these trophies yours?" there weren't many. but she seemed to have something she cared deeply for" mhm." now stuffing her face with tomatoes as she left" sorry for her." as Rukia stood up, straightening out her dress hem as she left the room, giving off a subtle feeling of anxiousness. Gathering up her shoes she slipped them on and made her outside of the home; making her down the street, a small stream of light made a gentle white hue on the sidewalk, as she quickly made her down the street.</p><p>Ignoring the light from the bedroom that lay facing anyone who approached the small sanctuary called home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. テンション - anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rain was never as merciful as it seemed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small makings of a playground lay undeveloped, the site stood bare; steeped in a soft golden hue from the ever so gentle sunset. two uneven ‘creakkkss’   could be heard, even from a distance away, as two girls sat side by side; the bolder of the two had been chatting the other up." You know, I wanted to thank you for carrying out such a fast delivery!" as the other blinks" Thank?" it slipped off her tongue clumsily. to praise; that an odd word, to acknowledge someone for doing their job? As her head fell partially to the side" Hiroko only did her work." as she hummed to herself." W-well, yeah. But it was out of order, right?" as she expressed a rather forced giggle, left hand placed over her mouth in a rather sweet manner. a voice cut through the air; bordering on sternness  “ Don’t” making Rukia nearly  flinch in her seat." I don’t want you to force yourself." it came as a small surprise to her, seeing this sternness out of the otherwise meek girl. She seemed so passive; was there a harsher side? as Hiroko received a stiff; almost rattled response."n-mhh" shorter brows knit together" So, tell me Omori- San, why is it you’re so interested in this place?" She noticed the girl here often, before school, and after. did it have anything to do with that old and dull cloth? Omori had that all the time as well.  Dull eyes scanned the park; it was bordering the edge of town, with land untouched behind them." They found here me." Now questioning this kid’s words. as she gave a small “hum” in response ‘found? and they? ‘ as she looks over" Oh! you must mean" now trailing off a good while. Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi must have found her as a child..No answer this kid had given all day had satisfied her countless questions. “They found me as an infant.” well; that much was obvious. “My mother had died during a hollow attack, that's what I was told.” Shaken hands gripped the swing set chains. ‘So that’s why...’ eyes downcast as she gave only the faintest hint of a nod. </p><p> </p><p>   Now looking at the girl with a small, miserable smile. “I’m sorry to hear that." She only shook her head. " I only have own this." showing off a worn-in amulet, it’s stitching lay sloppy, and uninformed. Slowly the stitches had become mostly undone, paired with a worn-out fabric. The ugly thing was an eyesore, yet. Yet these feelings immediately gave her an odd guilty emotion that had washed over her.  a talisman, but for what? Large doe-like eyes squinted as she focused on what the sticking said. however no matter how much she tried she couldn't make out a single character; nor any other decoration that may have been present. Someone must have worked so hard on this. The item had probably exquisite at some point in its lifetime. As she blinks" this was with you?" feeling that horrid sensation of crawling up her spine; her right hand rubbed at the back of her neck" no-oh?" watching as Hiroko smiled. And somehow, it felt wrong ‘ such a gentle beam whilst talking of such sad things.'  Did she not grasp it? Or maybe she was miserable? Perhaps this one item brought some sense of joy?  It was impossible to tell. Reaching out hesitantly, long thin fingers brushed up agents worn in silk. trying to guess at the item's use. the fabric was unevenly patchy, some areas feeling more study and tightly woven than others.  " Hiroko guesses it must work. I’ve received no attacks or assaulted." so that was it. A delicate and sad hope. Gently pulling away as she eyed her under-classman wearily. "Hiroko feels her mother must have helped too.” an empty giggle echoed through the air, burdened down the spirit as she stared as this odd girl; as genuine sadness soon carried through the air, reflecting in the different shine of her eyes; both sad, yet happy as well." Hiroko feels the need to apologize." tucking the oh so precious item into her duffle bag" She doesn't mind you looking, but you mustn't touch this Kuchiki-san."  Quickly rising, the two students left the park. one having a loaded down look upon her shoulders. the other seemed as light as a feather. the pair making their way through the empty park, pausing at the exit at which they’d part for good that night, Kuchiki Rukia watching the empty vessel move down the worn down and hollowed out streets lose dug up particles of the street moved beneath her feet, soon parting towards her path. Only three steps had been given, as she heard an increasing failure voice" Kuchiki-san" making her turn towards the husk." ?" now silently wondering, what could she want? as the girl gave a small "hm"  Hiroko gives a small cough, clearing her throat" Master Uraha...thinks it'll rain soon" rain? all too quickly she vanished. leaving the other with a heart that seemed just a beat too fast. rain... surely she didn't mean the sky? Gazing upwards towards the slowly reddening sky.</p><p> </p><p> A Reddened sky painted a large room; Kneeling before the dark cherry wood shine that stood tall agents, empty pale walls; a lone man bent over before the memorial as silent agony hung around him; knees forced into the tatami clad floor as his hands were firmly pressed together. Misery showed itself in the man’s slate-grey eyes, slowly raising himself as he walked towards the medium-rise table, several large bouquets were propped up on either side of the framed photograph,  fully bloomed chrysanthemums that held a dark golden hue were placed in the front, with varying shades daisies tucked in with deep scarlet peony flowers. A small mumble left his lips, as he picked up the small wooden comb that she held so close to her heart. Carved into the surface where Sakura blossoms, their centers had small soft powder pink gems; that even now shone like they were brand new. A gift that was meant to bring her happiness. And to be used for several years had only been touched only a handful of times. Picking up the item as if the wood could shatter as if he so much as breathed on it. Placing the decorated comb to his lips, giving it a small benign kiss. eyes cast down towards the photograph; he could still see it. Her smile, how her eyes gleamed softly whenever she talked about something she adored. or even looked at, whether it be the two of them alone; chatting away idly in peace, or If they were to take a stroll in gardens she so cherished. Placing the comb back in front of his beloved." Here" numbly arranging it before the thin glass. " I'll be home soon." Facing the entrance to the room her left, ignoring the insisting scent of incense that lingered in the air. </p><p>   How long, how much longer would this take? Orders were orders, and she knew that Uraha-sama meant well, he always did. but this was becoming too much, laying here all evening was beginning to take a toll on her. Laying on a low framed bed, only plain grey sheets lay over its cushion; on top of that lay a tired and worn out girl, trying to welcome sleep eagerly. However no matter how much she lay still it never settled over her. Now staring at the only other furniture located was a traditional writing desk; Along with a primitive broken radio laid on top, the harsh white light shone onto the entire room, fabric catching the most light, the only other illuminated item lay a small semi-opaque bottle, it's plastic tinted orange; with a large white label spread over the majority of its surface. with characters sprawled across its surface. A small glass of water sat present beside it. Frowning as she sat up, still have the urge to wipe at her mouth; as her eyes caught hold of the once brilliant red talisman stained and worn out after decades of use; was stationed on the center of the antique table. There was a restless atmosphere lingering around the bedroom; only enhanced by a steady fixed tone, this entire city of Karakura town was becoming the same, Enveloping all those who dare partake in the purification of hollows. The pain only made worse as she sat up, the indistinct echo only grew worse; when would it end? When could she go back to forgetting? Lately, she'd been remembering things. and she didn't like it. Aching feet were placed onto the coldness of the floor. As she felt it. Two things? Entered her metropolis.  whatever these things were. their energies were much more powerful than Rukia’s. The blanket has fallen towards the floor; paired with black pajamas. static Tone came flooded the room; giving off the faintest sense of dread. She knew what she had been told; but she could notice familiar spiritual pressure, was facing up agents others dangerous? Bragging a brush she hastily pulled up several pieces of hair, gathering the bundle of locks into a topknot, held together in a messy bun by a long metal kanzashi.</p><p>School Uniform gathered up in haste and placed on as footsteps quietly tiptoed about the room; gathering the only few things that she needed,  tattered umbrella, her family talisman, and her outdoor shoes, giving a short glance around the room. ignoring the disgusting items that sat propped up. As she opens the door. Taking in a shaky breath as she shook away any thoughts of fear; not wanting to be caught, or sent back to her bed. Now wondering why are these things presenting themselves? as she sighed. the feeling of warmth spread across her body,  reaching the door she gave a small growl. best to do what she pleased. Rather than lay idly by and let Kurosaki-san do all of the work.<br/>‘shp’<br/>  the steady creaks of footsteps obscured the peaceful silence. “I told you to stay in bed.”  Thereby the front door, he stood; leaning agents the olden frame stood the only person she could fully remember for all of this time, how long had he been there?  They were alone, and it felt straining to her. how many years had passed whilst she saw his face" Urahara-sama" tired dulled eyes pierced grey eyes that held life, ones that could retain memory and feelings. while the barely capable one stood still." Let me pass" as he frowns, now staring at her" dressed like this?"  A hazy expression lay over his shaded eyes, now eyeing the summer uniform." You'll catch a cold." As he wondered why she didn't at least grab a sweater or even a jacket. As she could only nod." I know." his hand itching underneath his hat" think you can handle it?" he only received silence. as she walked past him. Walking through the rain as he sighs watching her leave with a thoughtful expression." she could at least use the umbrella." as he sighs, only a faint frown lay on thin lips. it was so terrible. to see young children rush towards death. </p><p>   Where WERE ?! panic was slowly taking ahold of the vessel for the first time in its life. The heavy fog was making it harder to hear any footsteps. it was clouding up her vision. The closest thing to a guide she had was the sounds of Kurosaki's yells. there was someone else, no. two people there. one was just much quieter than the other. and it was somehow harder to sense him; has he hiding his presence?"This is the end, rookie!!!" finally coming ever closer towards the scene, close! she so close! she was nearly there! feeling adrenaline rush bubble up in her chest. as she picked up her pace; legs nearly giving out as she felt as if her chest would explode. "ba-bump ba-bump" Steadily reaching the quintet, Ichigo lay face down on the ground; blood seeping onto the black concrete." Kurosaki-San!" His large hand grabbed onto A man's hakama. rushing past another fallen boy as she sparred him a worried glance, barely any blood. that's good. As she quickly came to a halt, skidding towards her underclassman as she grips his hand. "Kurosaki-san! l-let go, please." faulting in her speech as she gently squeezed his hand.hoping to ease him up; even if only a little bit; as she flinched hearing loud footsteps approach from behind her. A tall looming shadow lay over the two, " Omori-San no!" two sets of eyes watch as the 188 cm tall man took hold of the girl by the back of her collar. A harsh yank was given, sending her tumbling to the ground. her head hitting the pavement as her head received a majority of the blow. the smallest of blood splatters lay around her head, spraying onto the fallen metal ornament. " Hiroko!" the battered up teen struggled; reaching for his broken blade as he struggled; desperation flooded his eyes as forearms pressed into the earth, pushing his spine was the first to rise, as his upper rose. The next thing he felt was the earth pressed into his chest so harshly it felt as is his ribs would give way and break. A foot was planted into his back; crushing him down as the lieutenant sneers  at the two." And what do we have here?" a new gripping force was placed around her neck.gripping so ever tightly;  stopping nearly all air from entering her lungs, clawing at his hand desperately as she tried to break free." Huh? and this is the rookie's little girlfriend?"  despite his prideful and rather arrogant look. it was obvious he had a weakness, that much was obvious by all the blood seeping down his face. " Renji let her go!" now even more panic-stricken as she watched the painful exchange." Renji please! She doesn't have any weapons!"   feeling around small and frail fingertips grazed at the item; as the male turned around, facing his captain as he waited for orders. " She's too weak." making Rukia feel relief swell up inside her chest. As slate grey eyes studied the struggling husk. how pathetic." Get rid of her." any hope that had bloomed inside her chest died in that very instant. kill? no..that wasn't- Any thoughts of escape for the human were also broken down. as a loud howl filled the air. Blood poured from an open wound as the figure took a shaking step away.  </p><p>   Abarai Renji stared with widened eyes of horror. gripping his arm tightly as blood poured out, an old metal hair ornament stuck clean through his forearm. as horror was gripping him. how? did he simply calculate wrong? she shouldn't have been able to move so quickly! Footsteps stumbling towards Rukia." Omori-San.." shaking like a leaf as a single long item was presented to her. an old worn in umbrella. was held by the human, "Hiroko said it would rain." a small frail smile painted it's onto hir lips; as the parting guest to the human world took it. looking down sadly; Tears in Rukias eyes as she forced a small pitiful smile " Thank you.." shakily taking in a shallow breath. as she tried to ignore the girl's heavily bruised neck and started shirt with blood stains near the collar" I'll make good use of." unable to even finish her sentence; her eyes had been trained onto the umbrella so much. blood? when did blood.. as her head lifted, the girl she had slowly grown close to these past few months has a large wound pricing through her chest; as empty green eyes gazed down at her gushing wound. staggering back she looked up towards the man who inflicted this upon her. blood seeping past her parted lips  " That's not very nice mister."  watching without a care in the world as his eyes widened; just ever so slightly as he stared her down. as she tumbled down to the ground. was she dead? dead at her feet. " H-Hiroko?" She wasn't even able to kneel by her side. Aggressively Abarai had yanked her back." Renji no! Hiroko, she!" her words had died down in her throat. The gates to the seireitai had appeared, signaling she had no more time. opening up slowly as the two men walked on through, hell butterflies already with them, the third one was pulled along harshly as she held back as many tears as she could. though still many had fallen from her face. the small black-winged creature fluttered by her side. </p><p>  The pitter-patter of rain was surrounding them.  numbly glancing at the blood-stained instrument; as nearly emptied out, and dull purple eyes gazed over the seireitai, the rain only making her feel sadder. rain, how pitiful this was. even when Hirkoko died.. she hadn't cried a single tear. It was now more than ever that the shinigami wondered. would she have cried if she wanted to? two hands gripped the large item, using one she opened her newly given umbrella. 'plop' catching her attention. there was only one thing it could have been; as guilt flooded her system all over again. " its..." staring at the worn-in and ugly talisman as guilt bubbled inside her chest. fresh tears tempting to flood her eyes as she knelt down. raising it to her lips as she mumbled into it. " hurry it up already!" getting yanked up as she was drug further past the gateway. leaving her to grip onto the red cloth as if her life depended on it. Hiroko had delivered this for her. even though it would have meant certain death for her. Rain hitting her skin like thin needles; small pricks which wouldn't hurt if it was only one or two, now felt horrid to the touch ' was the sky crying?' it felt like that. it felt as if her world had lost something so important to it.<br/> and she could barely figure out why the sky seemed so sad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. だれ?-who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>feelings begin to surface; but why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pellets hit the roof; Whilst clouds slowly drifted through the dreary sky in an achingly slow pace, while stars glimmered as softly as jewels that had sunken into a plush midnight carpet; As an adolescent boy lay securely in a low rise bed, layers of quilts and woolen blankets placed over him; as a petite figure kept watch over him, her vision remained unblinking, it was as if he’d disappear if she dared to blink. Turning around in his sleep, a slight hiss left his lip. Making the teenaged girl scoot closer to him, reaching for a narrow, shallow bowl of water that laid out next to the bed, on a small low-rise writing desk that had moved to lay right beside the bed; setting the dampened cloth over his forehead. Three days had passed. Kisuke and Tessai had put hours of work into his weakened frame, making sure he had survived; no matter how much energy they had worn out over him. His lids clenched shut as a groan escaped his parted lips; eyebrows furrowed together tightly as one of his fists balled up and clenched onto dull grey bedding. “No” Her narrow squinted as she leans over him. “No?” softly repeating, turning her head to look at him closer. "what was that? Kurosaki-san?”  as she sighs, leaning back as she took care of the human now trying to process why he talked in his? As she observed his eyebrows furrow together, a slight pained sound leaving his mouth. As she couldn’t help but wonder- just what was he dreaming of? Watching intently as she continued her watchful gaze. </p><p>    “Ya See rookie. “readying his sword; As the red-haired male evened out his stance. “I don’t have a personal grudge against you, But you’re not fit for this world.”  Gradually rising to his feet; Pushing away any discomfort as he maintained a proud smile stretched over thin stretched out lips.” I’m gonna be the winner!” bending his arm back as he lunged forwards. Swinging his sword. He would win! just one last strike!  ‘CLANK’ What had fallen? Staring down upon the broken sword; his eyes widened as he struggled to process what just developed to his weapon; only the hilt, and base of his weapon remained As eyes now brimmed with fear glanced over to his left side. A large chunk of his sword was currently being held up in the hands of an emotionless man; clad in black as he stood there silently. Excruciating anguish swelled inside his chest, blurry view taken to the inky road that twisted and blurred within his vision. Cries like sirens filled his ears. As he heard the sobs and merciful begging came from Rukia" Big brother no!” upon opening his eyes was red, Red was all he could see, it stained the pavement, his clothes, the air. Even the moon became this eery blood-red color that burned his eyes; the rain. The upper-classmate that lay beside him. Red gradually spread through a crisp white blouse as she bleeds out through the center of her upper back; as if the blood were a blooming Higanbana over her pristine uniform. His memory was so vague, she had helped, right? Or had she tried to? it was all blurring together for him; Closing his eyes; darkness overcame him for only a moment. help, he had to help her! Kneeling beside the older girl as he placed his hand over her wound. Great now they were both injured! Large hands lay over the other as he pressed onto the wound. As he tried to think of how to get them both out of here " I-Ichigo-Kun” narrowed eyes opened; despite the pain he could at least comfort her, as his expression softened to ease her up.“ Everything..wil-“ what? his voice dying in this throat slowly shaking, as he pulls away harshly. taring up as he saw his bloodied hand gripping onto the enormous sword tip, quickly letting go of the blade, as he began struggling to reach her, help her. Anything! first Rukia.. not her as well! The sounds of anger coming.” How could you?” strands of onyx hair; and tearful deep amethyst eyes." You killed her!" killed? who? Long fingers twitched. Seeing a wound on his palm. Holding the other half to his sword. How had THAT happened?!  his breathing stopped as Looked at the girl. his blade… had slaughtered her? “Omori… no.”  </p><p>   The rustling of blankets filled the air, sitting up in a sizeable room as he looked around. Laying on a low bed as he looked around. “Omori-san!” Stumbling out of bed as he watched her. Relief bubbled inside his chest as he gave a passing glance from head to toe. A dream! It was all a horrid dream! The two stood still; Hiroko by the door frame, wearing the only clothes Ichigo had seen her in. And the teen boy in plain jeans and bandages wrapped across his chest, waist and over one shoulder. "where am I?" All she did in response was turn around; leaving the room as calmly she ever acted. Whilst the memories of Kurosaki-Ichigo had slowly come flooding back from last night, burying themselves into the depths of his soul. that wasn't a dream; at least last night wasn't. "Tenchou, Kurosaki woke up." making him flinch. Usually she was a bit more.. well, polite. One thing burned in his mind, shouldn't she be in pain? It was only a faint memory, but he could have sworn she had collapsed. blinking as he looked to his chest. shouldn't he? there was only a dull throb left. holding onto his shoulder;  The soft sound of a sliding door opened; at first, he hadn't paid attention to the two speaking in hushed whispers; only snapping out of his trance when he heard Omori speak. " Hiroko had that dream again, but she can't remember just who that man was."  Now watching as Uraha patted the top of her head; now turning to Ichigo as he gave a snicker   " You shouldn't be moving around too much Ichigo." turning around as bright golden brown eyes looked towards the shop keeper, a fan opened just below his face, a large grin over his lips; and hat obscuring his upper face as the male strolled into the room with ease. "If you keep moving around, you could die♥" Catching the teen off-guard." Geta Boushi!" eyebrows furrowed deeper as the corner of his lips tugged downwards. " So" feeling almost worried; how long had been here?" This must be your house?" giving a 'flip' " Correct♥"  a tinge of sadness lay across his features. " you saved me?" while the older man's lips formed a small curious frown" What's this? your tone is unexpected; You make it sound as if I have done something wrong."  watching the teen grip onto his shoulder; It was painfully obvious who the adolescent boy was thinking of. "...." turning his gaze back upon the shop owner." oh! where is Uryuu? Is he here too? How is he?" hope as clear as day all over his face. " He's fine, I already treated his injury." now fanning himself as he looked away." He was worried about you." thinking back to the young boy." He wanted me to treat you."  rain pouring down; as the sky wept ever so softly." He told me the only one who could save Rukia is you." Anger mixed with sadness. As his fists clenched as he looks away." Are you kidding me?!" feelings of frustration only bubbled up more as he glares at the floor." Rukia's already back at that soul society! How could I follow her there?  How the hell am I going to rescue her?!"  An agreement was reached. to enter the soul society Kurosaki Ichigo would train for ten days. </p><p>       Just as the breeze blows through the streets; that is your life as a shinigami, to appear; and disappear it was as if they were the air themselves. And just as the wind would dissipate, people would forget they ever had felt a gentle breeze. Ungrateful for the gentle cooling the wind had offered; Just as they were unaware of the protection given to them on a silver platter, How pitiful the last day of school seemed to him, Rukia’s seat now occupied by another, and everything just felt so… hollow to him. Had only a few days passed of absence?  Had it truly been such a short amount of time? Nothing remained of her time here, just as a gentle breeze passed through the air; had she disappeared for what he feared would be forever? Only the faintest of prayers lingered in his soul to bring her back; and perhaps things wouldn’t feel so bad for failing to protect her. Even as the hours ground slowly, passing oh so slowly. Nothing made it just as worse as the subtle ticking of the time that remained in his ear; Harsh ‘ding dong' of the clock signaled the lunch hour. Everyone walked along the halls; whilst on his way towards his small group of friends, he casually looked for Omori and Ishida. coming upon them he found his friends sitting in the courtyard talking of their plans for the summer. Whilst Kurosaki distanced himself from his friends, wandering down the empty hallways; walking through the corridors as came to a stop; hearing the same gentle voice he had become accustomed to. stepping closer to a corner; leaning into the wall as he peers past solid pale-colored walls. “yes, I used the medicine.” watching as the older girl leaned agents the wall.” Nodding along as her free hand over her heart, as she stared at the floor." I’ll take care of it, Isha-Sama.” thin, short lashes lidded over dull green eyes; reflecting a soft light as she blinks; giving a light sigh as she shut her phone off. Vibrant brown eyes watched intently as she rubbed the back of her neck.” why, numb?” as she blinks. not feeling any strain in her chest; or even this odd thing humans called pain. opening her phone back up as she dialed up a phone number." Kisuke-sama, how is everything coming along? is everything ready?” walking away as she left the hall. School becoming abandoned as she gave only a passing glance at the boy who leaned past his hiding spot. </p><p> </p><p>     The rustling of cloth gave off a gentle ringing sensation in her ears, for just one moment she thought. had she felt something? Thinking to how she had seen a sunrise from such a high place; feeling this odd sensation bubble up in her chest. Blinking as looked at the doctor that had been assigned to her for as far back as she could think." Doctor, what is this?" looking down as her hands gripped over her heart; getting a scolding as the taller male made her sit back down on the hospital bed, bloodied cloth lay to waste as her old uniform was inside a trashcan. putting on a replacement uniform as she left; ignoring the eyes that bore into the back of her head, only giving one small glance at the man who healed her countless times; She wondered; was there something he wanted to say to her? Ignoring any odd feelings Squeezing her way throughout the long halls; as she stared at her phone, focusing on her distraction as she made it outside of the Schoolyard; coming face to face with Ishida Uryuu, standing in front of him as she gave a small nod." You called?"  whilst the exchange was taking place a teen boy stood Watching from the school window; eyes narrowed as a scowl painted his thin lips. what were they doing? as she gave him a small canister the label hard to read from so far away as despair bloomed inside his aching chest. just what was this feeling? Staring down as the two left; leaving the school together; her shoulders hunched up as she gave a small laugh; mimicking how other girls behaved. It seemed like more than enough as the younger boy talked whilst they walked; seeming just ever so slightly more animated than usual.</p><p> </p><p>                  Less than a month remained until Kuchiki Rukia would be executed. </p><p>   Training took just a tad longer than what Ichigo had planned, nor wanted. Ichigo seemed to pretend nothing bothered him; it was the same for Rukia,  hidden feelings where often the most troublesome. Wanting to escape from beating hearts that were imprisoned. " how much longer" as Omori-Hiroko watched her caretaker training the bright orange haired shinigami.  it shouldn't take so long. sitting on an awkwardly placed bench; she studied the pair, clad in a simple black leotard she tried to memories the stances both Urahara and Kurosaki used; surely they'd be helpful, right? becoming lost in her thoughts as she fiddled with a new gadget that was placed around her neck. " Omori, its best we leave." looking down at her companion as she got up, giving a nod; taking hold of the small black cat as they left. after all she had been asked to help Kurosaki. so it was only natural that she was training." How are your other two students Youroichi-sama?"  climbing up the later that scaled towards the shop. as she let the cat talk." They've already awakened their powers. and tomorrow we leave for the soul society." golden eyes peered at the human; making their way outside the shop the two parted ways. There were only a few things she could possibly think of now. Was Kuchiki-san alright? and... would she be able to see him again? would he help them? </p><p> </p><p>    Sadness builds up; resulting in eyes filled with misery; Accepting her fate was she could muster herself to do; not even food helped her body ease up. That paired alongside her own thoughts that plagued her; She knew this would happen since the begging. so why, why was this hurting her so much? The door that stood tall and proud; having the sixth squad number printed onto the door.  turning away from the taunting symbol, it was if they made the number big on purpose; missing the Camellia flower. leaving only a room so blank and empty it left a dull throb of agony that pulsed inside of her head; slowly turning away from the door as the false smile added from her lips. reaching into the sleeve of her shitagi, pulling out a dull red square as even more sadness came. " I'm sorry Hiroko, Ichigo." sitting back down as she continued to think back on those few months. it never seemed to leave her head. It was all her fault and she knew it. dreary and sunken eyes stared at the fabric. Her vision slowly blurred and distorted; weary from all the emotions she carried alongside her  " Kia..ru...rukia." giving a soft "hm?" as she blinks. " Rukia-chan do you see them?"  sheer joy could be heard from the light and airy tone her voice carried. " Aren't the birds so beautiful? there so beautiful. " Flinching in her own seat. as she looks around. " who, was that?" frowning as she made a soft scoffing sound escaped her throat. now staring up at the ornate window. Watching faint light from the moonshine into the cell she was held in. cranking her neck as she noticed a small robin in her window sill." oh?" watching it hop in place; looking at her as it gave a small "chirp" and simply flew off. leaving her alone once more as she smiles. " I must have fallen asleep" </p><p> </p><p>" This is the door to the soul society" staring at the group of five." So please listen carefully; I will now teach you how to enter without dying."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>